


Little Brothers Savior

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Has Secrets, Sam has Nightmares, Sam is Missing, Sam-Centric, Scared Sam, Worried Dean, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: When Sam was five he had made a new friend at school, the first friend he had ever made. However, this new friend gets Sam into some trouble, and that trouble follows him home one night. It starts to worry both Dean and John when Sam starts having terrible nightmares, and he starts coming home with injuries that he didn't have when he had left. Will they be able to find out what is going on with Sam before this dark force takes him away from them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is supposed to be about five or six in this story. Dean is about 9 or 10, while John is barely present in this story thanks to his so called A+ parenting. I hope that you like this, and comments or kudos would be nice.  
> Enjoy.

'' I don't want to go Dean. Don't make me go, please!?''

Dean covered his ears with both his hands as his little brother practically screeched at the top of his lungs. Today was supposed to be the first day of school for the two of them. Sam was going to be starting kindergarten, while Dean was going in to fourth grade. Their dad had told them to catch the bus that morning before he had left, so it was Dean's job to get both him and Sam to school and back until their dad got back that night from doing what ever it was he was doing for this hunt.

Now if only Sammy would listen to him so they could get out the door. At the moment he was practically screaming at the top of his lungs as he held on tightly to the bed sheets that he was laying on. Dean had thought Sam didn't have such a set of lungs, but for a five year old apparently he did.

'' Sammy, you have to go to school. It's the first day.'' Dean said. He set his backpack down as he glanced over to the clock. He had another ten minutes before they had to be ready for the bus to stop by and pick them up. He had to get Sammy moving. '' Come on Sammy. We need to get going.'' Dean said.

'' But I don't want to.'' Sam cried out. '' What if they don't like me!? What are they going to say!? I don't want them to hate me Dean..... I don't want to be lonely.'' Sam cried.

'' You won't be lonely Sammy. You'll make a few friends before we have to move on again.'' Dean said. '' In fact, I bet you'll be loved by the other kids in class.'' Dean said, hoping that it would get Sam moving.

'' Do you think so?'' Sam asked, looking back towards Dean. Sam's face was red, and there was a bit of snot coming out of his nose. Dean approached his brother, quickly reaching over for the towel that Sam had left lying on the floor after he had gotten a bath the night before.

'' I'm sure of it Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Teachers love kids like you. Such a smarty pants is sure to get a few friends before we need to leave.'' Sam seemed to perk up at that as he sat up off the bed. He had a huge grin across his face as he faced Dean.

'' You mean it?'' Sam asked, excitement bellowing out in his question. Dean smiled back at his brother as he brought the towel up to his little brothers face. He wiped the snot off, and he let the towel fall to the floor beside him.

'' I mean it Sammy. They're going to love you.'' Dean said. '' Now go get your bag ready. We need to catch the bus soon.''

'' Alright!'' Sam was off the bed a moment later, his head of curls disappearing through the doorway of his bedroom. Dean couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face as he scooped up his own bag and made his way towards the stairs. For the next month Sam and Dean would be calling this place home. Their dad had found a few hunts in the area, one of them just two towns over form this one. At the moment John was over there checking things out. He had told Dean that he would be back late that night, and it was his job to get Sam to school for his first day. Dean had encountered a few problems, but now Sam was in go mode. He wasn't going to stop now that he was going.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Sam running like a chicken with his head cut off. He was trying to shove a folder and pencil bag into his backpack while also trying to pull the laces on his shoes tight. Dean still felt astonished that he had learned such a skill so quickly. It had taken him until he was almost six, but here Sam was already tying his shoes before he was ever that age.

'' You need some help there Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' No. I'm good.'' Sam called out. He watched as Sam's bag fell off the chair he was sitting in, and Sam seemed to stare at it for a moment before turning his attention back to tying his shoes. Dean only shook his head as he walked back over to his brother. He scooped Sam's backpack off the ground, and he zipped it shut. Soon Sam had both his shoes tied, and then he reached for the bag in Dean's hands. '' Here you go.'' Dean said, letting Sam take it away from him. '' We've got to go now. Come on.''

'' Right.'' He saw Sam throw his bag over his shoulders as Dean reached to open the door. He had a spare key tucked away in his pocket, and Sam had one deep in his backpack just in case. He checked that the door was locked as Sam ran outside, and then he shut the door. He grabbed Sam by the hand, and he began to lead him along as they walked towards the bus stop.

He was starting to think that today was going to be a good day.

 

\---

 

'' Class. I would like to introduce a new student to our class.''

Sam was practically bouncing as the teacher motioned for him to stand in the front of the class. He had a huge smile plastered on his face as he faced the other kids. They all were either excited to meet him, or some weren't even paying attention. Sam didn't seem to like those kids very much, yet he hadn't even talked to them yet.

'' Why don't you introduce yourself?'' The teacher asked, glancing down to Sam.

'' My name is Sam Winchester. I'm five years old, and my brother and I just moved here.'' Sam said.

'' Oh, you have a brother?'' The teacher asked.

'' Yeah, he goes to school here to.'' Sam said, the smile on his face growing brighter. He loved the fact that he and Dean were both in the same school. It was the perfect thing for him.

'' Alright then Sam.'' The teacher glanced up towards the rest of her class. '' How about you sit back there with Tyler and David. I think they look like they want to make friends with you.'' Sam glanced towards the two boys, and his smile kept its brightness. Both boys were watching him with bright eyes just like his. They seemed excited just like he was to meet them. Sam quickly took off towards that table while still holding his folder and pencil bag to his chest.

He was going to have so much fun here.

 

\---

 

 '' Class, we have a new student joining the third grade today.'' Dean stepped up to the front of the class with a blank look on his face. He absolutely hated school, wanting nothing to do with it at all. If it was his choice then he wouldn't go to school, and simply learn to hunt like his dad. Sam on the other hand still didn't know what it was their dad did, so he was going to go to school until he made up his own mind.

'' Hi. My name is Dean. My dad just moved my brother and I here for awhile. I don't know how long we're going to be here.'' Dean said. There wasn't a single student paying attention to his story. They all held looks of boredom on their faces. None of them cared, and Dean wouldn't have it any other way. However, there was a cute girl who was glaring at him. Whether it was a look telling him to stay away or a curious look Dean could not tell. Although her eyes seemed to follow him as he walked back towards his chosen seat.

Dean was already starting to feel like this was going to suck. He at least hoped that Sam was going to have some fun here while in Kindergarten.

 

\---

 

Lunch time came quickly for Sam's class, and he found out that they were allowed to eat lunch in class. What caught him off guard was the fact that the boys that he had just met, David and Tyler, both wanted to eat lunch with him. They both loved him so far, and Sam loved them.

Were they now friends?

'' So Sam, how long are you and your brother staying?'' Tyler asked with a mouthful of a hot dog.

'' Not sure.'' Sam said. He took a bite out of his own food. '' Dean didn't tell me, but I think its for awhile.'' He answered.

'' Awesome. David, we can introduce him to Billy.'' Tyler said, his eyes going wide with excitement as he glanced towards David.

'' Billy? Who is Billy?'' Sam asked.

'' He's a friend of ours, but you can't see him yet.'' David said.

'' Why not?... Is he not in this class?'' Sam asked.

'' You can meet him when we go to recess.'' David says. '' You will see him then. He's really shy though.'' David warned. Sam's face grew a smile.

'' I really want to meet him. When is recess?'' Sam asked.

'' Right after lunch. Then we can play with Billy.'' Tyler said.

'' I'm excited.'' Sam said, taking another bite out of his lunch. He really wanted to meet this so called Billy kid. He sounded like a nice kid, and Sam bet that he could become friends with him.

He was so excited.

 

\---

 

Recess came faster then Sam had thought it would, and he found himself practically jumping in place as he followed David ad Tyler to the playground. It was just alongside the school, and there was a play set there with a large swing set. It looked like so much fun to play on, but first he had to meet Billy.

'' Where is Billy at?'' Sam asked, glancing towards David.

'' He's this way.'' David grabbed Sam's hand as he began to led him forward. '' Come on. We'll show you.'' He pulled Sam along, leading him towards a set of bushes along the outside wall of the school. '' Billy is back in there. Follow us.'' David crawled under the bush a moment later, quickly followed by Tyler. Sam followed them next, and when he did he found on the other side a strange door. It was a large metal door that had a rusted handle on it. He was pretty sure that Billy was inside there, and he was proven right when he saw Tyler pull the door open. A moment later he was standing inside a small room full of pipes and strange equipment that he didn't recognize.

'' Whoa... I don't think we should be in here.'' Sam said, glancing over towards Tyler.

'' It's alright Sam.... Billy, We want you to meet the knew kid. Can you come on out?'' Tyler asked. Sam glanced around himself for a moment, wondering where Billy was going to come from. A moment later he got his answer as a young kid, who looked to be about their age, stepped out of the shadows with a curious look on his face. Sam was slightly taken aback when he saw the kid. He looked much like himself with thick curly brown hair and hazel eyes. They could've been twins, however Billy was much chubbier then Sam was, and he had on a pair of large lensed glasses.

'' Who is this?'' Billy asked, glancing at Sam.

'' This is Sam. He's the knew kid here.'' Tyler said. '' I thought you would like to meet him.'' He explained. Billy seemed to walk up towards Sam, his eyes scanning the boy for a moment. Then a smile spread across Billy's face as he held out a hand to him.

'' Hello there Sam. My name is Billy. It's nice to meet you.'' He said. Sam was cautious for a moment, wondering if it was alright to shake his hand. Then he seemed to shake out of his stubborn, and he extended his own hand as well.

'' It's nice to meet you to Billy.'' Sam said, shaking Billy's hand. However, Sam noticed that his hand felt icy cold.

'' Come on, lets play tag Billy. I'll go first.'' David said.

A moment later Sam found himself running around the place as David chased them down.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam wasn't sure how long he and his new friends had been playing for. They had been running around with the boy that they had learned was named Billy for awhile, and Billy appeared to be having the time of his life. However, after some more time passed Sam started to notice a change in the boy. He was growing slower as he ran, and there was a look of worry to him as he ran around. He could see his eyes passing all over the place as he ran as if they were searching for something. What exactly was he trying to see?

Sam had become worried now, so he quietly slipped away from the game to approach Billy.

'' Billy, is something wrong?'' Sam asked, eyeing the boy with what he had heard Dean call his puppy dog eyes. '' You seem upset. Did we do something?''

'' It's not you Sam.'' Billy said. He looked up to him, and that's when Sam saw the haunted look in his eyes. '' The bad man is coming. You must leave or he will mistake you for me.'' He said.

'' We don't look that alike.'' Sam said. '' We are in no danger. Come on, it's alright.'' Sam reached out to grab Billy's hands, but before he could the boy reached out and took both of Sam's into his own. His grip was cold and icy against his skin, reminding Sam of the time that he had gone out in a snow drift without any gloves.

'' You don't understand Sam.'' Billy's eyes turned from worry to frightful as he spun Sam around.

'' You must go now.'' He said. He began to push Sam forward, but as he did a loud shout caught him off guard. Sam felt himself pitch forward onto the floor, his face smacking off the hard concrete there. Sam felt blood quickly start to flow down his face as he pushed up, but he didn't get far before something was grabbing at the back of his jacket.

'' Put him down! He's not what you want!'' Sam heard Billy scream. His eyes were covered for a moment, plunging him into darkness, and a moment later he was facing a man that he had never seen before. The man had a look of anger on his face, and he seemed to bore into Sam's own eyes as he watched him.

'' Please.'' Sam was struck with utter fear. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. '' Please, let me go.'' Sam begged. The man seemed to ponder him a moment longer, and when he did Sam saw his eyes flash with rage. Fear quickly gripped him at the sight of his eyes. They were almost red, and the rage behind them was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

'' No.... You little pest.'' Sam felt his body drop to the floor a moment later, and an icy grip caught him by the arm. It seemed to tear into his skin, and he cried out in pain. The pain didn't last for more then a few seconds, and then he felt his body being dragged across the floor. The cold sensation that had fallen over him had disappeared, and now he could feel arms pulling him back. Sunlight blinded him for a moment, and then a startled yelp filled his ears.

'' My god, what happened to him?'' He saw a woman, his new teacher, leaning over his face. She was looking down at him with worry, but Sam couldn't bring himself to speak. His throat was closed off from fear, and he only now realized that he was crying.

'' We were just playing.'' He heard David say.

'' Someone was in there. He attacked him.'' Tyler added. The teachers arms wrapped around him, and a moment later Sam felt his body get lifted into the air. He pressed his face into her shoulder as he cried, and it was then that he got a good look at his arm. The arm that the man had grabbed no longer had a sleeve covering it given that it had been torn open. There was an angry red handprint on his arm that burned pretty badly. In the middle of the handprint his skin had been torn open, and blood was slowly dripping down the length to mix with a second cut that he hadn't seen before. It hurt pretty bad, and Sam wanted nothing more then to go find Dean. Dean could make this better. He just wanted his brother.

'' This is bad.'' He heard his teacher say. She turned to the aid in her classroom, who also had a worried look on her face. '' Keep and eye on the others and call the police. Someone needs to inform his brother of this, what class is he in?'' She asked.

'' T-third.'' Sam stuttered past his sobs. '' Third grade.''

'' Ok Sam. I'm going to get you some help alright. It's going to be just fine. You're going to be ok.'' The teacher talked softly to him a she held him close. Sam couldn't do anything but cry as she carried him inside.

Who was that man?

 

\---

 

_Dean Winchester is to report to the principles office for dismissal._

Dean was both glad but surprised to hear that he was being taken home early. What had happened?

He didn't waste anytime in getting his bag repacked with any of the work he would need for the night, and then he walked down towards where he remembered the office to be.

He was within a few feet of it when he heard soft sobbing from the doorway.

He recognized that voice.

It was Sam.

Dean practically ran into the office as he turned to face his brother. He was sitting on a bench in front of the main secretaries desk. She was talking with their dad, who looked worn down and tired as he was signing his boys out. Then his attention quickly turned back to his brother.

Sam was crying into his knees which were pulled up to his chest. He could see wrappings that stretched up and down his right arm, and they were stained red in one spot.

'' Sammy?'' Dean saw his brother look up to him at the sound of his name, and he could see the fear emanating from them. Dean didn't wait another minute to run up to his little brother and pull him close. He felt Sam press into his side as his arms moved to wrap around him. He was still sobbing, and now that Dean had ahold of him he could feel that he was shaking. What had happened to his kid brother?

Dean heard the clipboard on the desk hit hard, and then their father was turning to face them. There was no anger in Johns eyes, but what surprised Dean was that there was worry there. What had happened to Sam?

'' Come on Boy's.'' John said, gesturing to the door. Dean went to stand, but before he could Sam tightened his arms. He couldn't stand if his brother didn't let go. Their father must have gotten the message because a moment later he was reaching down to untangle his youngest from the oldest. John carried Sam against his side as he lead Dean out of the school and to the impala. Dean's eyes never once strayed from his brothers trembling form.

What the hell had happened to his little brother?

 

\---

 

The second Sam was put down at the house they were renting he was running towards Dean. His arms wrapped around him, forcing Dean into a bone crushing hug that he knew was more comforting to him then anything at the moment. Dean's own arms wrapped around Sam as if to protect him from what ever had attacked him. While he wanted to know what had been done to him, what he was more worried about was calming him down. He wasn't going to get any answers until Sam was calm once again.

'' It's going to be ok Sammy.'' Dean soothed, leading Sam towards the large couch that sat in the middle of the front room. He sat back on it with Sam, who then proceeded to press himself into Dean's side. Dean didn't let go of his brother, but he did turn his attention to his dad. John was watching the two of them with both worry and confusion.

'' Dad, what happened to Sammy?'' Dean asked, his eyes shooting down to Sam for a moment before jumping up to his father again.

'' Someone got into the school and attacked him. That's what they told me at least.'' John explained.

'' What?'' His arms tightened around his brother as if to keep all the bad things away from him. ''  Who was it?'' Dean asked.

'' They don't know. They told me that Sam was playing with two other boys, and a third joined them later, and soon after they were screaming for help.'' John explained. '' Sam's arm is bruised up and cut pretty bad. We'll have to keep an eye on it just to be sure it doesn't get infected.''

'' What about the attacker? Did they find him?'' Dean asked.

'' No. In fact there was no sign of anyone else but them being there.'' John said. '' There's nothing more we can do Dean. They told me to keep Sam home tomorrow so you're going to have to stay here with him.'' John explained.

'' Where are you going?'' Dean asked.

'' I need to finish the hunt in the other town. I should be back in a day or two. Then we'll have this situation solved.'' John said.

'' When are you leaving?'' Dean asked.

'' Soon.'' John said. '' I was getting close when the school called me, so I need to return as soon as possible. You need to hold the fort down, and most importantly-''

'' Take care of Sammy.'' Dean glanced down to his brother. '' I know. I won't let anything else happen to him.'' Dean promised.

'' Good.'' A moment later John was walking towards the other room, and he could hear the clink of metal on wood. He had the guns out again, most likely to inspect them  before he left. In the meantime Dean continued to comfort his brother.

'' Sammy. Are you alright?'' Dean asked, wanting his brother to talk.

'' Why did he hurt me?'' Sam asked. '' I'm scared. I don't want him to come back.'' Sam cried, pushing further into Dean's side. Dean only held his brother closer to his side as he tried to sooth his brother. He could still feel Sam shaking as he tried to stop crying, but he was unable to do so.

'' It's going to be OK Sammy.'' Dean said. He tightened his grip, the fear of loosing his brother to this thing quickly grabbing him as he held Sam close. '' He's not going to hurt you again Sammy. I promise you.'' Dean said, one of his hands carding through Sam's hair.

Sam wasn't getting out of his sight at all tomorrow. They weren't going to school. They were going to stay right where they were, and stay safe until Sam was ready to go back.

'' I promise you Sammy, you're going to be ok.'' Dean whispered.

He wasn't sure if Sam even heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

John had left Dean in charge only a few hours ago when he left to finish the hunt he had been on before Sam had been attacked. At the moment Dean was sitting in his room looking over the chapter that his teacher had assigned. He was barely paying any attention to the words on the page because his mind kept on wandering to other places as he worked. The thing at the forefront of his mind was his little brother.

Sam had refused to leave Dean's side ever since they arrived home that day. When it came time for him to go to sleep Sam had protested for the longest time that he didn't want to stay in his room alone. Dean didn't ever want to see the look of fear that crossed Sam's face again, so he agreed to let Sam sleep on the floor in his room. When he glanced down from the twin sized bed he had he could just see his brother curled up on his side. He was hugging the blanked that had been covering him to his chest, and his legs were pulled close to his body. He was practically in the form of a ball, which told Dean that Sam was relaxed, but also on edge. He couldn't blame the kid for being nervous at all, especially after what had happened to him earlier that day. For a moment he saw Sam shift, and he could just see his little brothers face. His eyes were shut, and he looked quite relaxed. Dean let a smile cross his face. Sam was dreaming something happy. He could tell from that look. So he turned his attention back to his work even though he found it hard to pay any attention to it at all.

Dean hated school so much.

After about an hour of trying to read through the chapter to be ready for when he got back he found that he could no longer pay any attention to the pages in front of him. His vision was growing blurry around the edges, telling him that he needed to get some sleep. So he put the books on the table beside his bed, and as he did he took a quick glance down at his little brother. Sammy was still sleeping away in a ball, but his face seemed scrunched up. There was tension in his brow, and he could see now that his leg was twitching slightly. A moment later Sam started to roll over again, and he began to toss and turn more frequently.These were signs that Dean knew well.

Sam was having a nightmare.

He knew that if he didn't wake Sam up soon then he would be screaming out in no time. His brother had been prone to bad dreams for a long time, and Dean had taught himself how to pick out the signs. It was always his leg twitching, or maybe he would start muttering in his sleep. It only ever got really bad if he started to shout, and he hadn't quite reached that stage yet. Dean had to stop it here before he could fall into that stage of terror.

He started to push off the edge of the bed, but before his foot could even hit the ground he heard the first whimper of fear come from Sam. They were getting pretty close to screaming now.

Dean's feet hit the ground, and he fell to his knees beside his brothers sleeping form. Sam was starting to toss and turn now, and his whimpers were growing louder. He could just see that Sam was holding his arm tightly to his chest as he whimpered, the one that had been injured in the attack. Dean had to stop this now.

'' Sammy. Wake up Sammy.'' Dean gently set a hand on his brothers shoulder, and when he did he felt Sam jerk against his palm. He went to say his brothers name again, but before he even could he was jumping of the ground as a scream made its way out of his throat. It tore at Dean's heart to hear his brothers scream, so filled with fear and terror that Dean had to resist immediately pulling Sam to his chest. He had to make sure that he was fully awake before he tried something like that. He had tried that before after one of Sam's nightmares, and the outcome had been Sam screaming in fear because he thought he was still asleep and dreaming.

Dean didn't want to do that again, not after what had happened to his brother earlier that day.

Dean could see that Sam's eyes were wide with horror, and he was panting harshly. He was trembling where he sat, and Dean quickly noticed that there were tears running down his face.

'' Sammy?'' Dean whispered. He saw Sam's eyes shoot up towards him, and there was fear behind them. Not even a second passed before Sam was launching himself at Dean. He was sobbing again as he wrapped his arms around his midsection to hold onto Dean tightly. Dean could feel him shaking badly in his arms, and he knew that Sam wasn't alright.

'' Sam, what did you see?'' Dean asked. Sam only continued to cry as he tried to get the words out.

'' The m-man.... Hu-urt me... He t-tried to....... He t-tried...'' Sam tried to push further into Dean, pressing his face into his brothers stomach. '' I'm sc-cared Dean.'' Sam cried harder as he held onto his brother tighter. Dean had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what he had seen, but he didn't want to voice it out loud.

_Did Sammy see me die?_

'' Sammy, do you want to stay in my bed with me tonight?'' Dean asked. He felt Sam nod against his stomach, and a moment later they were laying back on the bed. It was a tight fit even with Sam being smaller then himself, but he made it work. Sam didn't untangle himself from his brother the entire time, and Dean kept one arm around his brother as he reached to pull the blankets over him. Sam burrowed further into Dean's side, as if he could actually hide there. Dean was worried that if he kept it up they would both soon end up on the floor. He had to let Sammy know that he was alright, that he was safe here. That man couldn't hurt him anymore, and neither could the nightmares.

'' The man can't get you here Sammy. You're safe with me.'' Dean assured, flashing his brother a smile to try and assure him that he was safe. He saw Sam look up at him to find the smile, and he saw Sam try to give one of his own but it was forced at best. Dean tightened his grip on Sam as he leaned back on the bed with him pressed tightly to his side. He wasn't sure about it, but he thought he heard Sam give a small _Thank you_ before he felt all the tension in his little brothers body fall away. He was finally asleep again.

Thankfully, the small gesture helped Sam to make it through the rest of the night without waking again.

 

\---

 

When Dean woke up he found out that Sam was no longer beside him in the bed. The blankets had been pushed back from his side, and the extra blanket that Dean had fetched for Sam shortly after his nightmare was missing.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out. He didn't get an answer. Dean pushed up out of the bed, and he began to head towards the door of his bedroom. He could just hear what sounded like the TV running downstairs, and he had a pretty good idea who that was.

Dean went down the stairs a moment later, making his presence known to hopefully let Sam know that it was just his brother and not some stranger. When he reached the living room he found the TV screen playing morning cartoons, and across from it laying on the couch was his brother. Sam was curled up under the extra blanket Dean had gotten him last night, his eyes watching the TV as his hand picked at the bindings on his arm. When Dean reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Sam's head turn towards him, his eyes surprised for a moment before the look disappeared. He saw Sam's eyes move back to the TV.

'' Did you sleep alright after moving into the bed Sammy?'' Dean asked, stepping up to the couch. He took a seat on the end of it beside where Sam's feet where at. The second he was comfortable he felt Sam's toes work their way up under his leg as if they were trying to get warmer. It was something that his little brother had done a lot, since he had turned three if he remembered correctly.

'' Yeah.'' Sam's soft voice answered. He was still picking at his bindings, and Dean had to resist the urge to reach across the couch to stop Sam.

'' You need to leave those in place Sammy. They're going to help you heal faster.'' Dean said. A moment later he saw Sam's hands fall back into his lap.

'' It's scratchy Dean. I want them off.'' Sam said.

'' Maybe later, but for now they stay on alright.'' Dean said. He leaned back into the couch as he watched the cartoons with Sam. These cartoons were more meant for younger kids like Sam, but he found himself watching them from time to time when Sam would start watching them. Silence enveloped the brothers for awhile, and when it did Dean took a chance to glance over at his brother. Sam had dark bruising under his eyes, telling him that he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Which must be why he didn't have enough energy now. Usually in the mornings Sam was filled with all sorts of energy, but today he was just sitting back watching TV.

'' So Sammy?'' Dean spoke up, breaking the silent stillness that had fallen over the two of them.

'' Yeah?'' Sam asked, glancing up towards Dean.

'' What do you say we take a look at some of the stuff your teachers sent home later. You may find that you like what you see.'' Dean said. He watched Sam for any response. It was delayed, but a moment later he saw Sam's eyes brighten as a smile crept over his face.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said, excitement filling his voice. '' Can we do that now?'' Sam asked, jumping up to a sitting position. The blanket was still resting on his lap, but it had fallen away from his chest to reveal the night shirt he was still wearing.

'' Sure.'' Dean said. '' But first we should get some breakfast.'' Dean said. '' Can't work on a empty stomach now can you?''

'' No sir.'' Sam said. He felt Sam's feet pull out from under his legs, and a moment later Sam was standing. The blanket had been discarded on the floor to lay in a curled up heap of fabric. Dean loved to see that excited look after all that had happened yesterday and last night. Sam deserved to do something that he enjoyed after all that crap had happened.

'' Right, lets go.'' Dean pushed off the couch, leaving the TV on for when they came back in. He lead Sam off into the kitchen area as he listened to Sam ask over an dover again to have Lucky Charms.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean spent the entirety of the day helping his brother look through the many papers that his teacher had prepared for him shortly before their father had come to pick them up the other day. Sam had smiled the entire time, his face portraying the complete glee he was having at being able to learn something new. Dean was glad to see that he was actually having fun with it, considering that he himself hated school with a burning passion. He never wanted to go back, but he had to at least until he was old enough to drop out. Then he could hunt with his dad to protect people.

Night came quickly for the brothers, and when it did Dean made sure that his brother did everything he needed to to get ready for bed.

Shower.

Brushed teeth.

Pajamas.

'' Alright Sammy. Time for bed.'' Dean said, leading Sam towards his room. He had barely gotten within a few steps of the door before he felt a hand on his wrist. He glanced back only to find Sam gripping at his wrist. He had his head turned down, his gaze fixed on the floor while his other hand played with a string hanging off the end of the light blue sleep shirt.

'' Is something wrong Sammy?'' Dean asked, turning to face his brother. He knelt down in front of him, one of his arms resting on his little brothers shoulders. He noted that Sam's shoulders seemed to shake when he had touched them.

'' I don't want to.'' Sam said in a soft voice. It had barely been above a whisper, in fact if he hadn't been paying attention he probably wouldn't have even heard his brother.

'' Why not Sammy. If you don't get some sleep then you can't go to school tomorrow.'' Dean said. He felt Sam start to tremble as his gaze shot up to him. He noted that his eyes seemed puffy as if he was going to start to cry, and they seemed to sparkle with unshed tears. Those tears were going to fall soon if Dean didn't do something now. '' Sammy?''

'' He will be there Dean.'' Sam said. '' I don't want to see that man again.'' Dean quickly understood. Sam was still scared of the nightmare he had that night. Dean knew that there was no other way around it unless he wanted Sam to suffer through the pain of it all over again. He couldn't let that happen again.

'' I understand Sammy.'' Dean said. '' You can sleep in my room again tonight. Dad's not here to tell you that you can't, so come on.'' He took his hand off of Sam's shoulder, and instead reached for his hand. He gripped the much smaller hand in his, and then he began to lead him forward towards his own room. As he walked by it, Dean reached in and closed the door to Sam's room. The thing never seemed to stay closed anymore, and Dean didn't understand why.When he was sure the door wouldn't open up again he walked the rest of the way to his room with his little brother in tow. The two got close to each other again on the bed as Dean pulled the covers over them.

The two managed to sleep without any bad dreams, and they made it through the night.

 

\---

 

When Sam arrived to school he was surprised to find that all the kids were watching him with worry in their eyes. They all had noticed the bandages covering his arm from where he had been hurt, and the look only seemed to grow stronger when their teacher noticed him enter the classroom.

'' Ah, Sam. It's good to see that you made it back. How are you feeling now?'' She asked him as she stood from her desk. Sam didn't know what to say at first, but then he seemed to snap out of his stubborn.

'' Better.'' Sam answered. '' My brother helped me out when my dad couldn't.'' He added.

'' You must have a wonderful brother Sam.'' She spoke. '' Why don't you head to your seat, and then we can get started today.'' She said, gesturing to where Sam's seat was at. He quickly emptied his bag at his cubicle, and when he was done he began to walk towards the table. Tyler and David were waiting there, and their gazed only seemed to unnerve Sam even further.

'' Are you alright to be back yet Sam?'' David asked as Sam took a seat at the table. '' You were hurt pretty bad the other day.''

'' Yeah, are you sure you're ready to be back yet?'' Tyler asked.

'' I wanted to come back.'' Sam said. '' I enjoyed learning what the teacher left for me to do yesterday, so I really wanted to come back.'' He explained.

'' I bet you had to beg that brother of yours, didn't you?'' David asked.

'' Yeah.'' Sam said. '' Dean doesn't like school that much.'' Sam added.

'' Boys please stop talking.'' The teacher asked in a soft tone. '' You may talk at lunch, alright.''

'' Sorry ma'am.'' Sam said, and a moment later he fell silent as the class began to read through the alphabet together. As they were doing this, Sam felt a sudden coldness fall around him. It didn't last for long, but his body shuddered at the feeling.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a shadowy figure step out of the corner of the room and then disappear as they reached the middle of the alphabet.

_What was that?_ Sam thought.

 

\---

 

Recess came faster today then Sam had expected, but he was shocked to find out that they were not allowed to go outside today.

'' Class, for the time being, we will be staying indoors for recess. You can draw at the coloring station in the back, or play with the toys over there. Just remember to share, and if you need to go to the restroom just ask me and I'll take you there.'' The teacher explained to them. Sam was a little disappointed at that. He had been hoping to go outside to play again, if for no other reason then to see Billy again.

It was nagging at the back of his head. Had been ever since he was attacked in fact. He hadn't seen Billy leave that room where the man was, and he was worried that Billy was still inside. He hoped that Billy was alright, but he couldn't get outside to talk to him.

'' Sam, follow us.'' He felt a tug at his wrists, and when he turned around to face the person he found both Tyler and David before him. They were pulling him in the direction of the teacher.

'' What are you guys doing?'' Sam asked as they pulled him along.

'' We're going to go see Billy.'' Tyler said.

'' He also appears in the bathroom Sam. We want to make sure he is ok to, after what happened the other day he has to be a little rattled.'' David explained. Sam quickly got what they were saying, and was filled with excitement at being able to make sure that Billy was alright.

When they reached the teacher all three of them pleaded with her saying that they had to go to the restroom. At first she was a little nervous about all three of them going at the same time, especially after what had happened the other day. Then Tyler started to play it up by dancing around like he was trying to hold it in. The teacher quickly cracked at that, and then she lead the two from the classroom. It was a short walk down to the bathroom, and the teacher stood beside the door as she opened it up.

'' Don't take to long alright. The aid won't be able to keep an eye on everyone back in the room.'' She warned. All three of then nodded, and then they were walking through the door. They waited for it to shut with a loud thud, and then Tyler began to smile.

'' Billy, you can come out now.'' He said. They waited for a response, and a moment later one of the nearby stalls opened up to reveal none other then Billy himself. He was a little rough looking, his glasses dirtied and his hair sticking up around his head. He seemed tired almost, like something had happened to him.

'' What happened to you Billy?'' Sam asked. As Billy stepped towards him he felt the air around him go cold, and goose bumps covered his exposed flesh.

'' The man.'' Billy spoke. '' The man attacked me to. He wasn't happy that you got away.'' He added.

'' Who is the man Billy. We have never seen him before.'' David said.

'' He's the man who hurt me.... I don't want to talk about him.'' Billy said.

'' Are you alright?'' Tyler asked.

'' I'll be fine.'' He looked towards Sam. '' He's mad at you Sam.... You need to stay away from him, please.'' He begged.

'' Why?'' Sam asked.

'' Or he'll do to you what he did to me.'' Billy lifted up his shirt, and underneath it was a large cut that looked painful and deep.

'' Billy! You need to see a doctor.'' Tyler said in shock.

'' There's nothing a doctor can do for me now.'' Billy said. '' You already know that.'' He let the shirt fall down over his stomach, and when he did he looked back to Sam. '' Don't let him get ahold of you Sam. He will hurt you, and then he'll hurt the rest of your family.

_My dad......_

_Dean?_

'' He won't hesitate to hurt them. Please, stay away from him.'' Billy begged. A moment later a loud bang came from the door, and Billy practically jumped out of his skin. A moment later he darted back into the stall where he had come from.

'' Boys, we need to return to the classroom now.'' They heard the teacher call out.

'' Coming.'' They all said. Sam glanced back toward the stall, wanting to see if he was still inside there. He decided against it as he turned to head towards the door with Tyler and David.

What on earth did Billy's warning mean? He didn't understand, why was the man angry at him? He didn't think he had done anything wrong towards the man to make him angry, so why was he that way. He didn't understand. He also didn't want to see his family get hurt. If this man was going to hurt his dad and Dean, then what was he supposed to do to avoid running into him again?

So many questions..... Questions that he didn't know how to answer.

Maybe Dean would be able to help him out later when they got home.


	5. Chapter 5

Late that night John walked into the house. Dean was sitting in the front room with Sam tucked against his side as they watched some cartoons on the TV. When he heard the door opening he looked up in time to see their father walking inside. He looked pretty tired, but when he saw his boys he was able to crack a smile. Even if to Dean it looked a little forced.

'' Is he asleep?'' John asked, glancing down at Sam. Dean took one look at his brothers face, and he realized that in fact Sam was asleep. Hoe had he not noticed his brother fall asleep like that.

'' Apparently.'' Dean answered. He saw John drop a bag beside the door as he kicked off his boots. He began to approach the couch a moment later, and then he bent down to take Sam into his arms. '' What are you doing Dad?'' Dean asked.

'' It's late. I'm going to put Sammy to bed, and then you need to be getting to bed to.'' John explained. Sam's head seemed to bob for a moment, and Dean was worried that he would wake up from the movement. However, a moment later he saw his head fall onto Johns shoulder, a tell tale sign that he was still out cold.

'' Dad, its the weekend.'' Dean whined.

'' Get some sleep Dean. There's something I want your help with in the morning.'' John explained.

What? His dad needed his help for something? It had been awhile since Dean had last heard those words, and last time he had it had been when Sammy had gotten sick with chicken pox a little over a year ago. What did his dad need help with this time?

'' Alright.'' Dean caved. He fell into step behind his father as the two climbed the stairs. Dean watched as John took Sam towards his bedroom just off the staircase, and as he stepped inside Dean found himself almost asking for him not to go inside. For some reason, Dean didn't feel comfortable with leaving Sam alone after his attack. The memory alone had scarred Sam, and he was having nightmares because of it. Dean wanted to protect his little brother at all costs, but he couldn't do that if his dad didn't let him. In the end he let it slide, and he watched as John gently tucked his kid brother into his bed before he took off towards his own.

However, without Sam's presence there like he had been the last two nights, he found it very difficult to find sleep.

 

\---

 

A few hours had passed in the night, and that was when Dean heard the first loud shout coming from his little brothers room.

'' SAM!''

He shot out of bed, his eyes not having enough time to adjust to the darkness. He had almost run into the closed room to his bedroom. He wrenched the door open, and darted to Sam's room. John beat him there first, wrenching the door open as the two ran inside.

There on the bed was Sam, and he looked pretty frightened by something. His eyes were directed towards the large closest in the corner, and there were bright tears flowing from them as he kept on screaming and crying. Dean was shocked to say the least, and was completely frozen as his dad ran to the side of the bed. He saw John grab Sam's shoulders, and he roughly jerked him to try and get his attention.

'' Sammy, look at me.'' John demanded, putting force behind his words that he normally didn't pull on his boys. The second he did Dean saw Sam's eyes shoot to his dad, and then the screams stopped. There were still tears running down his face, and he was still sniffling every few seconds. A minute may have passed before he seemed to realize where he was, and then he began to try and get out of Johns grasp. At first John didn't understand, but then he saw that Sam was trying to get to Dean. He didn't understand, but he let it go for now as he took his hands off his youngest shoulders. Sam crawled the rest of the way off his bed, and then he ran into Dean's arms. Dean in turn protectively wrapped his arms around Sam as he began to bawl his eyes out into his chest.

'' What happened Sammy?'' Dean asked in a soft tone. He heard what sounded like Sam trying to talk, but the words didn't come out right. It all just sounded like jibberish to Dean. Dean held Sam closer as he began to stroke his little brothers hair. He began to calm down again, and when he did Dean repeated his question.'' What happened Sammy? Was it the dream again?'' Dean asked.

'' The bad man.'' He said. Dean glanced up to John with a worried look. He looked just as confused as Dean was.

'' Who Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' The bad man.'' Sam said again. He held out the arm that had been all torn up in the attack the other day. It was still covered up with wrappings that Dean knew he probably didn't need anymore, but Sam insisted that he have them. '' He wanted to hurt me.'' Sam cried out, sniffing rather loudly. Dean looked down at Sam's face to see the tear and snot stained face. That had to be all over his shirt at the moment, but he didn't care. He only cared about Sam now.

'' Sammy, who is this bad man?'' Dean asked.

'' He was here.'' Sam said. Alarm shot through both Dean and John.

'' What!?''

'' He was in the closet. When I woke up he was there..... He told me something Dean... Something horrible.'' Sam cried. Dean glanced up to the closet that Sam had mentioned. John was already there taking a look for himself as a safety measure.

'' What did he tell you Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' He said.... H-he said that he was going to......... He was going to kill you and daddy.'' Sam cried, almost screaming on the last part as he began to bawl his eyes out again. He couldn't loose his family now. He loved them to much even if he and his dad didn't get along as well as he did with Dean. '' I don't want him to hurt you Dean.... I don't know how to stop him.'' Sam cried as he buried his face back into Dean's shirt. Dean tightened his hold on his brother as he ran a hand through the tangled strands of his hair. He glanced up to his dad with a worried look, and when he did he saw that John had the same look on his face.

'' It's going to be ok Sammy.'' Dean soothed as he looked back down to his brother. Sam was shaking in his arms, and Dean knew that it was going to be awhile until he would calm down.

'' I don't want you to die Dean.'' Sam cried. '' Please Dean, I don't know what to do.''

'' It's going to be alright. Nothings going to hurt me Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Dad and I will be just fine, but you need to calm down first.'' Dean began to stand from the ground, and Sam followed him as he did. He glanced up to his dad as if to ask for permission to take Sam out of the room. John didn't say a word, but he did nod that he wanted him to take Sam out. '' Sammy, why don't you sleep in my room with me tonight.'' Dean suggested. Sam nodded into his stomach as Dean began to turn him towards the door. '' Alright then, come on. Let's go.'' Dean lead Sam from the room, not once bothering to look back to his dad this time. He was more worried about Sam this time.

His little brother needed him right now, and he wasn't going to take that away from him.

 

\---

 

Sam was still asleep the next morning when Dean woke up.

At first he had wanted to wake Sam up to take him downstairs, but then he remembered the nightmare that he had had the other night. Sam needed the sleep right now, so he quietly climbed out of bed, and placed the blankets back over his brother. He looked so peaceful now compared to the terror that had been on his face last night. Dean was glad to see his brother calm now.

He turned towards the door, and he opened it up slowly to avoid causing a sound. He then stepped through the door, leaving the door open for when Sam would wake up. He made his way down the stairs one at a time, the boards creaking under his weight until he reached the bottom stair.

'' Dean, can you come here for a minute?'' His fathers voice caught him off guard, and he jumped slightly wen he heard it. Then he realized who it was, and then he approached his father. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his journal sitting out before him. He looked pretty worried when he looked up towards him.

'' What's the matter?'' Dean asked. He pulled a seat out to take a seat beside his dad, and when he did he saw John push his journal towards Dean. '' What's this?''

'' How long has Sam been having the nightmares?'' John asked.

'' Since he was attacked. So about three or four days.'' Dean explained. '' Why.... is there something wrong?''

'' There was never any sign of who or what attacked your brother Dean.'' John started. '' So I tried checking out the area before I came home last night.'' Dean was starting to get a sinking feeling in his gut as he listened to his dad speak.

'' Then.... What on earth attacked Sammy?'' Dean asked in a soft voice.

'' I think what attacked Sam was a spirit.'' John stated. '' The school nurse told me when she bandaged Sam's arm that it looked like he had been burned with something really cold, and his skin hadn't been cut. It was practically torn.'' Dean felt his skin crawl as he gripped at his own arm. Sammy had suffered through all that pain? '' What ever attacked Sam was a ghost. I looked into it, and there's a rumor running around the school that dates back to about twenty years ago.''

'' What's the rumor?'' Dean asked.

'' The rumor is that the schools janitor had become fed up with life. He had a young son, about Sam's age, named Billy. The day he died he took Billy down to the basement of the school, and he hung Billy before he slit his own wrists.'' John explained. '' Have you heard Sam talk about anyone named Billy by chance?'' John asked.

'' No. Never.'' Dean said.

'' Then for sure, this janitor is what's been causing Sam's nightmares. He's trying to scare him until he gets him alone, and then he'll do the same thing to him that he did to his son.'' John reached for a picture clipped to his journal. '' Here's a picture of the boy.'' John said, pushing it towards Dean. Dean took the picture into his hands, and his eyes went wide at the sight of it.

Billy, aside form the large rimmed glasses, looked exactly like Sam.

Dean glanced back up to his dad, and he saw the worry that was there.

'' Dean, until I can track down who this janitor was, you are not to take Sam to school. You will stay here, and wait for me to say that its safe.'' John demanded.

'' Yes dad.'' Dean said in a shaky voice.

His little brother was in danger, and there was practically nothing he could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was a little frightened to find himself alone when he woke up that morning.

At first he hadn't noticed, the warmth of the blanket around him begging for him to fall back asleep again. He knew he had to wake up though, so he forced himself to sit up as he pushed the blanket back.

'' Dean?'' He asked in a groggy voice. He looked around himself to find his brother, but he found that he wasn't even there. Sam's eyes quickly snapped open at the realization, and he jumped out of his brothers bed. Where had Dean gone off to? '' Dean?''

He felt his heart speed up in his chest, but he knew that he wasn't thinking straight. Dean must just be downstairs watching TV without him. Maybe he was talking with dad. What ever the case, Sam tricked himself to believe that he was downstairs as he began to make his way towards them. He padded quietly down the wooden steps on bare feet, eyes watching for any signs of his brother.

He found Dean a moment later when he reached the bottom. He was sitting quietly at the kitchen table with their dads journal opened up before him. He was staring at a photo that was clipped to one of the pages.

'' Promise me Dean. Keep Sam safe until I can resolve this problem.'' John said.

'' I will Dad, I promise you.'' Sam stepped closer to the room, and he continued to listen to the conversation going on.

'' Sammy's in danger as long as this guy is still around. You have to keep him safe, and keep him away from the school.''

'' I'll keep him safe dad, I always do.'' Dean said back. He saw John stand from the table as he reached to take his journal back. Then his head turned up, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Sam with his side pressed into the wall.

'' Sam.'' Dean turned in his seat when he heard his dad speak his brothers name, and when he did he saw Sam standing there. He was watching them with tired, but very curious eyes.

'' What are you talking about Daddy?'' Sam asked, one of his hands raising up to rub at his eyes. He felt ready to fall asleep again, but he forced himself to stay awake. He didn't understand what they had been doing, and he really wanted to know what it was they had been doing. He was just so curious, and sometimes it got the best of him, but this time he didn't care if it did. He really wanted to know what they were talking about.

'' It's nothing Sammy.'' Dean said, climbing out of his chair to walk over to his brother. '' You hungry Sammy? I bet you want to get some of the Lucky Charms that dad picked up the other day.'' Dean said. Sam quickly forgot what he wanted to talk about, and a smile spread across his face.

'' Yeah. I want some. Can I Dean?'' Sam asked.

'' Sure.'' Dean said. '' Come on.'' He lead Sam towards the counter, and as he helped his brother to get a bowl down he glanced back to his dad. When he did he saw John already walking towards the door. He pointed a finger at Sam, and in return he shot his dad a thumbs up. John returned the thumbs up, and then he stepped through the front door.

Dean knew he had another day before they were supposed to go back to school after the weekend, but he knew that he wasn't supposed to take Sam back. He was going to keep him home until their dad said it was ok.

Until then he would do what he knew how to do best, and that was take care of his little brother.

 

\---

 

Sam had been trying to enjoy his Lucky Charms at the table, but there was just something wrong.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt as if he was being watched. But that couldn't be possible. Dean had gone into the other room to watch some cartoons while Sam finished his breakfast. He couldn't be watching him, and if he was then Sam would have been able to see him clearly. Then what was giving him this bad feeling?

Sam tried to brush it off by taking a few more bites out of his breakfast, but as he did he felt his arms prickle with the sensation of something cold. He glanced down at his arm, and he saw the hairs standing up as goose bumps covered his flesh. He waited another minute, and when he did he saw that he was also able to see his own breath. It was really faint to see, but there it was. He could see it clear as day.

Something moved in front of him, and his head shot up towards the dark figure.

His eyes grew wide, and he found himself unable to move or even speak at the sight of the man before him.

He was staring down at Sam, an evil stare taking over his eyes as he watched him. Sam could now see that the mans clothing seemed really dirty, even worse then his would look if he fell in mud. How long had he gone without a shower? There was blood on the mans face, and it was coating his chest. Sam found his chest seizing up tight, and his breath was coming out sharper then normal as he watched the man approach the table.

_'' You can't escape me.''_

Sam slowly pushed his chair back, a small noise coming from the legs. He was sure that Dean hadn't heard it, but if he had then it wouldn't be long before he was here in the room with him.

'' S-Stay away.'' Sam said in a soft voice.

_'' You can't escape. I'll always find you.''_

'' Stop.'' Sam pressed his back into the wall, and he let himself fall back to pull his knees close to his chest.'' Don't come any closer.'' Sam begged.

_'' YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!''_

The man shit forward towards him, and Sam shoved his face into his knees as he waited for the feeling of his skin tearing open. However, that feeling never came. What he did get was the loud bang of a gunshot as something small rained down on top of him. His body was shaking as he lifted his head from his knees, and when he did he found that the man was gone.

'' Sammy?'' Sam's head snapped to the side to find Dean standing there. He was holding onto a shot gun which was lowered to point at the ground instead of himself. There was worry and fear behind his eyes, and he was watching him closely. '' Are you alright Sammy? Did he hurt you?'' Dean asked. Sam felt his throat close up as tears sprung into his eyes. He sniffled pretty loudly, and he saw Dean set the shot gun aside as he began to walk towards him.

'' D-Dean.... I'm scared.'' Sam cried as the tears began to fall. Dean reached his side a moment later, and he quickly grabbed his brother by the shoulders. He pulled Sam close, pressing his little brother to his chest as Sam shuddered and cried. He tried desperately to soothe his brother, but it was to no avail. Sam was in a downward spiral that wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

'' It's going to be ok Sammy. I promise you.'' Dean soothed, rubbing his hand up and down Sam's back. He continued to cry out as he held onto his brother tightly.

'' No it won't!'' Sam cried out. '' H-He wants t-to kill you... .He wants you dead.... I can't let him kill you Dean.... I can't!'' Sam cried out. He continued to hold Sam close as he looked around himself. How on earth was this guy getting out of the school?

'' It's going to be ok Sammy. Come on, lets move into the other room.'' Dean said.

'' Ok.'' Sam said, sniffling really loud as Dean helped him to his feet. He pressed himself into Dean's side as he followed his brother toward the living room. As he did he let his eyes move back towards the table.

His lucky Charms were still sitting there, and they were getting soggy.

 

\---

 

 It had taken almost an hour, but Dean was able to get his little brother calmed down after some time.

Currently, Sam was resting on the couch with a blanket laid over his body. He was silently dozing as he watched some cartoons on the TV. Dean was sitting by his side, his hand holding on tightly to Sammy's to help ground him. Sam, when he would get upset, often wanted constant contact. Even if it was just a hand holding onto him, it was enough for Sam. He was content, and he was calm. It was just how Dean wanted him to feel right now.

However, something was still nagging at his head.

How was it that the spirit had shown up here?

Dean had tried to call his dad to tell him what he had seen, but John didn't pick up on the other line. Dean knew that there were only two reasons why he wouldn't pick up. Either he was busy with something life threatening, or he was dead. He knew that his dad couldn't be dead, so he left him a worried message to show him just how worried that he felt. After that he turned his attention to something sticking out from underneath the  blankets. It was Sam's injured arm. Dean knew that the thing needed to be rewrapped so the bandaging didn't make his wound get infected. So while he had it in his head he turned to go get the first aid kit. When he found it he took it back to the couch as he set it on the ground beside him.

Sam didn't even flinch as he pulled his arm out the rest of the way from under the blanket. He took a pair of scissors to snip off the gauze covering his arm, and he carefully began to unwrap the appendage. He was as gentle as he could be to avoid waking up his brother, but as he worked he took notice of something hidden under the bandages.

'' What the heck?'' Dean kept unwrapping as he noticed something dark and black hidden under the bandaging. What the hell was that thing? He kept unwrapping Sam's arm until it was freed, and when it was the object fell to the ground. Dean reached down to pick it up, and he looked it over in his hands.

The item in question was a very old, and broken, name tag. It was covered in dirt and stuff, which Dean carefully wiped off as he began to try and read the name on it.

_Hale Garrison._

Dean had an idea now as to how it was the spirit had managed to appear before his brother now, and if his suspicion was right then he needed to burn this thing right away.

He reached to find the phone again so he could call his dad, but when he did he felt something grab at his arm. Dean's head whipped around, and when it did it met angry eyes that seemed to bore right through his soul. He was frozen by fear as the man pulled Dean to a stand, and he felt his arm begin to burn from a strong cold.

This was the man who had attacked his brother.

'' Dean!'' His head spun around to face Sam, finding alarm played out across his little brothers face.

'' SAMMY RUN!'' It was all Dean was able to get out before he felt himself be thrown across the room. He hit the wall hard, and a photo that had been hanging there fell along with him to the floor. The frame hit his head, and the glass shattered from it. Dean felt blood begin to soak his head and hair as he looked up through blurred vision.

'' LET ME GO! DEAN, PLEASE HELP!? HELP ME!?'' Dean watched as his brother was hoisted off the couch by one of his arms, and thrown over the back of the spirit. The spirit then proceeded to grab the nametag that Dean hadn't even noticed he dropped. It looked back at him for a minute, and when it did it smiled.

Dean felt darkness close in on him a moment later as the terrified sound of Sam's screams filled his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone was screaming above him when he came to.

'' Dean! Daammit boy wake up!'' The voice said. Dean quickly recognized the voice, and because of it he forced himself to open his eyes to see his father standing over him. There was a worried look on his face, and he looked to be terrified.

Dean let a groan escape his lips as he raised a hand up towards his head. There was something there, and it felt warm and sticky on his skin. What the hell was it. He managed to touch it with the tips of his fingers before he was forced by his dad to put his hand down. What he saw a moment later was something red and dark covering his finger tips. He was bleeding.

'' Dad?'' Dean muttered, glancing up towards his father. The memories of what had lead to this quickly began to run through his head, and when they did he found himself feeling panicked. '' Dad, Sammy. He got Sammy!'' Dean tried to sit up, but he was to dizzy, and he was forced to sit back by a strong hand on his shoulder.

'' You don't want to be moving yet Dean. The picture frame got you pretty badly. I'm worried you might have a concussion.'' He said. Dean would admit that he was pretty dizzy, but he didn't care. Something had dared to take his brother, and now he had no idea where the hell Sammy was at. Where had the spirit taken him to? '' I already know what happened to Sam. I showed up only a few minutes after it happened.'' John explained.

'' Sammy's in trouble.'' Dean said. '' I'm sorry Dad. I tried to keep him safe.'' Dean said, his chest tightening with fear of either what his old man would say or of what was going to happen to Sam. If his little brother got hurt, or worse, killed by that man, then Dean was going to loose it. He would snap, and things would never be the same.

'' I know you did. I got your calls Dean. I raced back here as fast as I could.'' John said. He reached out to Dean to help get him into a sitting position. Dean's vision went blurry at the motion, but he didn't loose consciousness yet. '' I think I know where it is he took Sam.'' John said.

'' Where is he?'' Dean asked, clenching his teeth against the pain throbbing in his head. He couldn't let it get the best of him. Not now, not when his brother needed him.

'' I think he's taking Sammy to the school.'' John said. '' I read up on the Janitor. Hale Garrison murdered his only son in the school that he worked for. The same school that you two are attending now.'' He explained.

'' So he's taking Sammy there?'' Dean asked.

'' Yes, but we've got to hurry. We don't have much time.'' John said. He helped to get Dean to his feet, quickly looking him over. '' Can you see straight?'' John asked. Dean only shook his head. He could still see fine, but he knew that he would have a concussion if nothing else after this.

'' I'm fine Dad. I want to find Sammy.'' Dean said. His dad nodded in understanding, and then he began to lead Dean towards the front door.

It was time to find his little brother.

 

\---

 

 Sam didn't know where on earth he was, but where ever it was it was really cold and dark.

He could barely see anything in front of him. When he waved his hand before his face he found that he couldn't even see it. The cold, Sam had to believe, was the worst part of being in this terrifying situation. The cold seemed to wrap around his whole body, tightening as his lungs seemed to fight for breath. He was so terrified, and all he wanted was for his brother to come busting in to save him. He wanted his brother now.

'' Dean?'' Sam tried calling out. Maybe the spirit had grabbed his brother to. Maybe Dean was here with him, and he was just as scared in the darkness as he was. '' Dean, please. If you're here please answer me.'' Sam begged. Silence greeted his ears, and he felt his throat tighten up even further as he pressed himself back into what he believed to be a wall. '' I'm scared.... Someone please help me.'' He begged, pulling his knees up to his chest. He pushed his face into them as tears began to fall from his eyes, and a broken sob came out of his chest.

'' Dean, please help me.'' Sam begged in between sobs.

 

\---

 

The car ride was short, and the quietness that had fallen over the two inside had made Dean feel the weight of this situation.

While he knew that they still had time, if the ghost made a move sooner then later then they could very well loose Sam. His dad had told him how Hale had killed his son at midnight when there had been no one else inside the school. Glancing down at the clock told him that they had about fifteen minutes till the ghost repeated what he had done to his own son to Sam. They had to move faster.

'' Dad...... What if we-''

'' We're going to make it Dean.'' John said. '' That ghost isn't going to get ahold of Sam again. We're getting him back, and then we're going to finish this.''

'' How, the spirits body isn't on the premises.'' Dean said.

'' His body was burned when he committed suicide. He's being held there by some sort of object. When we get Sam you're going to take him out of the building, and keep him outside till I come out.'' John said. '' Promise me that you won't do something stupid Dean. I don't want Sam getting back inside the building.'' John said.

'' I will dad. I promise.'' Dean said, turning his head back towards the windshield. The school buildings outline could already be seen, though it was dark. A few more minutes passed before he found the building right before himself as hid dad parked the car.

'' You're going to need this Dean.'' John said, his hand moving towards his son. Dean held his hand out to take what his father was offering, and when he saw what it was he found that it was something made of iron. '' Ghosts are weakened against it, so if you see the ghost use this to keep it away.'' John said. Dean examined the thing for a moment, finding that it was an old railroad stake. It wasn't sharp on the end, like someone had shaved it down to a dull point so it couldn't puncture anything. Dean held the item close as he climbed out of the car with hid dad. He saw John take a few things out of the trunk as he slung a riffle over his shoulder. His dad looked so prepared, so ready for the hunt ahead, but then there was Dean. He was so terrified that he would loose his brother that he was trembling. The iron spike was shaking in his trembling hands, and he found that he was barely able to walk as he began to follow his dad towards the building.

He had to convince himself in the end that he would be able to find Sam. He was in this building somewhere, he just had to find him, and then he had to keep an eye on him to assure that he didn't run back in the building. Dean watched as his father unlocked the front door with his pick, and luckily the school didn't have a security system given that it was pretty old. The two quickly made their way around to get inside, and Dean followed his father the entire time.

'' Dean, I want you to go search for Sam.'' John said.

'' What?'' Dean stopped where he stood, watching his father as he turned back towards him on the stairs. There was a look of determination on his face, but one of also worry.

'' I'm going to search for the thing tying the spirit here, but I want you to go search for your brother. '' John said. He began to turn back. '' If anyone can find Sam, its you Dean.'' John said, and a moment later he was gone. Dean stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was his old man thinking? They needed to search together if they were going to find Sam, and splitting up wasn't going to help very much..... Unless....

Dean's eyes went towards the stairs that lead down to the other classrooms, and the bathrooms. was his dad really wanting him to check the downstairs while he went up? It was the only thing that Dean could come up with as he began to make his way towards the stairs. He took them two at a time to get to the bottom as fast as he could. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he began to make his way towards the only two classrooms on this floor. He wanted to check there first, given that it was more likely for the spirit to have hidden him in their until the proper time then a bathroom. However, after looked both the rooms up and down he found that there wasn't even a single sign of his little brother being there. He just wasn't there.

'' Where the hell are you Sammy?'' Dean found himself asking, and he didn't even care that he had cursed. It didn't matter when his little brother was in trouble, and possibly already close to death. He had to find him fast, before his little brothers life was taken. So he found himself approaching the men's restroom. He had a feeling about it this time.

He walked inside, flipping the wall switch to turn on the light way above his head. The light blinded him for a moment, but his eyes quickly adjusted to it as he walked further into the room.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out, hoping to get a response. There wasn't one sadly, but Dean didn't give up there. He walked further into the room, and he stood beside an air vent that was pretty large. He hadn't noticed that on his first day here. Then again, his first day here was full of all sorts of troubles. '' Sammy, answer me.'' Dean called out again, but he was much louder this time. His voice seemed to echo off the walls back to him as he listened for a response. He didn't appear to get one, but what he did notice was the temperature in the room drop tremendously. Dean spun around when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up, and when he did he found himself facing a young boy. It was the same boy from the photo that his father had showed him.

This was Billy Garrisons, the spirits son.

'' You're looking for Sam, aren't you?'' Billy asked.

'' Yeah, how did you know?'' Dean asked, lowering the spike he had been holding up. As far as he knew this spirit wouldn't hurt him, but that didn't mean that he put down all of his defenses. He kept a tight hold on the iron spike just in case he found a need for it.

'' He told me about you.'' Billy answered. '' Now please, follow me. I know where he is.'' Billy said, turning towards the door to leave the bathroom.

'' How do you know where he is?'' Dean asked.

'' Because its the same place that my father killed me in all those years ago. '' Billy answered. '' We must hurry, its almost time.'' Billy said in a grim voice. Dean got a worried and terrified look on his fac,e and when he did he quickly began to follow Billy out of the bathroom.

_Where the hell are you Sammy?_


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was getting pretty anxious now as he let Billy lead him along to the outside of the building. Further and further the spirit seemed to walk, not once turning to explain where he was being lead to. He had to trust him at this point, because Dean knew that this spirit couldn't be angry at Sam at all. After all, this spirit was the one that had been killed, and he must feel more worried than anything also for the other person that was about to be killed by his father.

'' Where is Sam?'' Dean asked, watching as Billy lead him around the building towards the play area. He had been told that this was where Sam had been attacked before on their first day of school.

'' He's just over here, in this room where I first met him.'' Billy spoke, turning towards a set of bushes. He turned to face Dean with a plain look. '' Its through here.'' Billy walked straight through the bushes, but Dean knew that he had to crawl underneath it. It was a little hard to do at his size, given that the branches were scratching at his head and face as he went. He got through a moment later, and when he did he saw that there was an old metal door before him. Billy was standing beside it while watching Dean.

'' He's in here. You don't have much time. Get him away from here now.'' Billy said. He turned back to the door, and he gripped the handle. As the door began to open up Billy seemed to just vanish into thin air as a soft voice spoke. '' Keep him safe. I won't let another child die like I did.'' Dean just seemed to watch where the spirit had been, dumbfounded for a moment. Then he remembered what needed to be done, and he quickly pushed himself to his feet to run towards the building. He ran into the door, finding the room to be pitch black when he entered.

'' Sammy!'' Dean called out, worry gnawing at his stomach as he glanced around. He listened intently for a response, but he didn't hear one. The worry began to change to panic before his eyes as he tried calling out once more for his little brother. '' Sammy where are you!'' Dean called out. He listened again for the sound of anything, and he almost jumped out of his skin when he heard what sounded like a sob. It was close by, but it sounded muffled. '' Sammy?'' Dean walked further into the room, and when he did the sound of sobbing began to grow louder. It was close by, but he couldn't pick out where it was coming from. '' Sammy, if you can hear me please answer me.'' Dean begged, falling quiet again to listen for any sort of a response. He got it a moment later when he heard an even louder sob. It sounded like he had tried to speak, but hew as so terrified that he couldn't get the words out. Dean was able to pin point where the sound was coming from this time, and he quickly ran towards where it was coming from. It was coming out of an air vent that was large enough for a small person to get inside of. The grate covering it was loose when he touched it, so he grabbed the grate, and with all his strength he began to pull at it. It took a minute, but it came off. He quickly set it aside as he stuck his head inside, and there huddled in the corner sobbing was his little brother.

'' Sammy.'' Dean watched as his brother jumped at his name. A moment later Sam glanced up towards him with watery red eyes. He was clearly terrified, but he was pushing past it to look at his older brother. '' Thank god you're safe.'' Dean whispered as he reached out to grab onto his brother. '' Come on Sammy, we need to get out of here. We don't have much time.'' Dean warned.

'' I-Is he g-gone?'' Sam asked in between sobs.

'' I don't know Sammy, but I promise he's not going to get to you again.'' Dean said, gripping onto his brothers arm tightly. He had a feeling that it was coming for him, and he wasn't letting go of his brother. '' Come on, we need to go now.'' He saw that Sam was hesitant to go, but then he realized that the man could come back anytime now. He didn't want to see him again. So he let Dean pull him free of the grate. Dean set Sam down on his feet when he was free of it, and he did a quick check over of Sam. His arm wasn't looking that bad, telling him that the spirit hadn't harmed him again, but that could change. When he was sure that Sam was alright he took his brothers hand into his own. '' Come on, lets get out of here.''

Dean began to pull Sam towards the door to take him outside, but as he reached a few feet from it he found that the door was moving. It was slow, but it was his only warning before the door seemed to jerk in its frame.

'' DEAN!'' The door slammed inwards to shut tightly, throwing Dean back on his feet to land on his back. '' Dean, are you alright?'' Sam knelt beside his brother, his hands gripping the material of his shirt in fear as he shook him. '' Wake up.'' Sam begged. A second passed, and then he saw Dean open up his eyes. They moved up towards Sam, and then they seemed to go wide as he sat straight up beside him.

'' Sammy, you alright?'' Dean asked, his hands gripping Sam's shoulders tightly. Sam shook his head to show that he was alright, but his eyes shot towards the door.

'' Can we get out?'' Sam asked, his voice filled with hesitation and fear. Dean's own eyes flew to the door, wondering himself if they could really get the door open. '' Dean, I'm scared.'' He looked back to his brothers face, and found that there were more tears falling from his eyes. He sniffed loudly as he shuddered under Dean's hands.

'' It's going to be alright Sammy.'' Dean said. '' I can get the door open somehow. I promise you I will.'' Dean stood, leaving his brother to sit on the ground behind him. '' Just sit tight now. I'll have this door open soon.'' Dean said. He gripped the cold rusted handle tightly, and he began to push at it with all his strength. For a kid his age, and a door that heavy, you wouldn't have expected anything at first. However, when he began to push the door started to creak. He thanked the fact that their dad had pushed him to his limits before to train him for a situation like this. If it weren't for that training then maybe he wouldn't have been able to protect Sammy like he was now.

The door creaked as he pushed at it with all his strength, but otherwise it didn't appear to move all that much. It was completely stuck, and there was nothing he could do to move it now. It was just to heavy for him, but maybe if their dad found him, or if Billy came back, then they could try to open it from the other side.

'' It's stuck, isn't it?'' Sam asked in a disappointed look. Dean looked back to his brother, the scared hazel eyes before him gazing back. He couldn't lie to his little brother any longer. Sam may be young, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that they were stuck, and he also knew that they were in trouble.

'' It's pretty stuck. Yeah.'' Dean said, turning back to face Sam. However, when he looked down to his brother he saw a look of horror in those eyes. '' Sammy, what wrong?'' Dean asked, wondering what he was looking at. He saw Sam's hand raise up towards something behind him that he couldn't see. So Dean turned around to investigate what it was.

His own eyes went wide a moment later as a pair of hands reached out to wrap around his throat.

The grip was icy cold, and the sound of a terrified scream rang out behind him.

 

\---

 

John had heard the scream as if it had been right beside him.

He turned his head back down the hallway that he found himself standing inside of. He had already checked all the other floors for any sign of Sam or the thing tying the ghost here, but there wasn't any. He had started to make his way to the basement floors, which he had sent Dean to search earlier when they had split up. What worried him the most was that the ghost may have gotten ahold of him, but what worried him just a little more then that was the scream that he had heard. That hadn't been Dean's voice, that had been Sam's. Dean may have found him, but if he had then it also sounded like the ghost found the two of them. That meant that they were in trouble, and they needed help now before they got themselves killed.

He remembered that Dean still had the iron railroad stake. If he remembered to use it then he may be able to fend the ghost off long enough for him to get down to where they were. Judging by where the scream came from, his boys were somewhere down here. They may be inside the boiler room, because he seriously doubted that a scream could echo like that even from an empty classroom. So he went towards where he believed the entrance to it was, and that was outside.

Where he found the door appeared to be the same place that he was told Sam was attacked beside of. It was also where he could hear a harsh scream begging for something. It was muffled from thing being sealed shut, but he could still tell that it was his sons voice there. Whether Dean was with his youngest or not was still up for debate. All he knew was that he needed inside that room now. He kept ahold of his riffle, having it ready to fire at a moments notice as he gripped the door tightly, and he began to pull.

 

\---

 

'' DEAN! LET HIM GO PLEASE!?'' Sam begged, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched his brother be hoisted up into the air. He could see Dean's hands clawing at the ghosts as he tried to free himself. He had tried to use an iron stake of sorts, but when he tried to use it he was forced to drop it. Sam could see exactly where it was, and he knew that without it his brother would die for sure. He was already struggling to breath, Sam could hear it clearly now. His movements were growing slower, his hands fighting less and less with the hands at his throat chocking him to death.

'' Dean?..... No.'' Sam looked back to the iron stake again. He was terrified of what could happen if he messed this up, but he had to do it. So with shaky legs, he dashed towards the stake. He swept it up into trembling hands as he turned around to face the ghost trying to kill his brother. Dean had gone silent now, and his arms were hanging at his side. Was he already dead?

Sam pushed that thought out of his head as he turned to the ghosts back instead. He held onto the spike tightly in his hands, and he forced his hands to stop shaking as he ran towards the ghost. He thrust the spike forward, and when he did the spike plunged into his back. The spirit screamed out as his form began to dissipate around them, and then he disappeared. Something metal fell to the floor before Sam as his brother crashed to the floor limply. His fear began to rise again inside of him as he saw that Dean's eyes weren't open, and he didn't appear to be breathing.

'' Dean?'' He asked in a soft voice. He fell at his brothers side, the spike falling from his hands as he looked down at Dean's face. '' Dean, please wake up.'' Sam begged. He shook his brothers form, watching for any signs of movement from him. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he shook his brothers shoulders.

'' DEAN!''

Just as he heard a loud bang at the door, and light appeared to pour inside, he heard his brother take a gasping breath.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been dark when Dean realized that there was a voice calling out to him.

'' Dean, please wake up.''

The last thing he could even remember was the feeling of hands at his throat choking him to death. He wasn't able to breath, and he could bet that he had lost consciousness from the way he felt.

'' DEAN!'' He felt his lungs starving for oxygen, and when he tried to breath he found that he couldn't. He tried harder and harder, but his throat felt cut off. Then he heard a loud bang from somewhere off in the distance, and when he heard it he was so shocked that he was able to find his lungs again. He was able to suck in a breath, so sharp a gasp that when he got his eyes to open he could see that it had startled Sam. He wasn't able to sit up, but he was able to breath again. There was light pouring in around him as he looked up to Sam.

'' Sammy?'' His voice was raspy as he tried to reach out to take his brothers hand. Sam took the hand in his own, tears still falling from his eyes as he watched his brother.

'' What the hell happened?'' Came the worried voice of their father. A moment later Dean saw John fall beside him, his face leaning over his own. '' Did he touch you?'' John asked.

'' Yeah.'' Dean rasped, pointing to his neck with the hand that wasn't tightly holding onto Sam's.  He bet that there were burns there, but he couldn't be sure. His skin still felt numb from the touch.

'' Did you get him?'' John asked. Dean shook his head yes while he glanced towards his brother. '' Good, at least you both are alright.'' John pulled Dean up off the floor, and he grabbed ahold of Sam also as he pulled his sons close. Dean understood why John must have been worried. He could've easily lost them both if Sam hadn't been able to do what he had to help them both. So he let his father hold them close as he savored the warmth of the embrace. His body was freezing cold.

 

\---

 

John had left Dean and Sam in the car while he took care of what had been left behind by the ghost. The thing that had fallen was a name tag of sorts, reading the spirits name on it. That was what had tied the man here, and John was currently taking care of it.

Sam sat quietly in the back seat beside his brother. He was wrapped up inside his fathers jacket, his head leaning against the door with fatigue. He was still freezing cold from the attack, and he wasn't feeling all that great. He wanted to get into the warmth of a real blanket, and sleep this whole experience off. He couldn't do that till his dad was finished with the hunt.

'' Are you alright Dean?'' Sam asked, glancing over to his brother. Dean cracked an eye as he looked onto his brother. Sam looked concerned, and rather curious about what his answer would be.

'' I'll be fine Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Don't worry about me.''

'' But he hurt you.'' Sam said. '' He tried to kill you Dean...... Are you alright?'' He asked again. Dean sighed, his throat hurting in the process. It would be a day or so before that stopped after the choking he had received.

'' TO be honest Sammy, no.'' Dean said. '' It's cold.'' He said, pulling the jacket tighter around his body as he pushed back into the seat more. He shivered for a moment as he settled into his new position. '' It's really cold. Like the middle of winter.'' He admitted. He saw a look of worry pass Sam's eyes, and then he saw his brother moving closer. '' Sammy, what are you-'' Dean couldn't finish as Sam began to wrap his arms around his brother. He hugged onto him tightly as he looked up to him with those hazel eyes.

'' Does this help make you warm?'' He asked. Dean smiled at the effort.

'' Not much little brother. Here.'' He moved the jacket aside, allowing room for Sam to crawl in with him. He was still small enough, and their fathers jacket was big enough, that he would fit inside with him. Sam took the offer, crawling up towards his brother. He wrapped his arms around Dean's torso as he in turn wrapped the jacket around Sam. He felt the warmth almost immediately, and it felt great against the chill he was feeling.

'' Does it help now?'' Sam asked. Dean smiled, letting out a content sigh as he let the warmth fill him up.

'' Yes Sammy. It does help.'' Dean tightened his hold on his little brother as he grew warmer and warmer. It wasn't long before he found that he was growing tired, and he was able to drift off into sleep with Sammy at his side. He was alive, the spirit was taken care of, but what was the most important was the fact that his little brother was still alive after everything that had happened to him alone.

He couldn't have wished for any other outcome but this.


	10. Epilogue

The sound of a heavy sneeze sounded out around the room as John Winchester opened the door to the motel.

'' Whoa. Sounds like your colds gotten worse Dean.'' He muttered, kicking the door shut as he looked to the first bed in the room. That was where his oldest son lay curled up under the sheets. The cold had started not long after he had been attacked by the spirit, and both Dean and John believed that it was a side affect of what the spirit had done to him when he had been choked. While John still wished it hadn't happened at all, Dean couldn't care less.

If it hadn't happened to him, then it was likely that little Sammy would've been killed instead.

Speaking of Sammy, Dean turned his head just in time to see the younger Winchester come out of the bathroom with a glass filled almost to the brim with water. He was walking very slowly to keep from dropping or spilling the water, but he was still spilling a small amount over his own hands.

'' I have your water Dean.'' Sam called out, reaching the side of the bed after a few moments. Dean took the cup out of his brothers hands after a few week coughs.

'' Thanks Sammy.'' Dean said, taking a few sips of the water. John settled in on the other bed, setting his bag down as it made a metallic clank. Both boys already knew what must be in that bag.

'' Anything happen while I was away?'' John asked.

'' Dean's coughing was getting worse. He's hiding it.'' Sam said quickly. Dean shot Sam an evil look, but then his eyes moved to his father.

'' Is he telling the truth Son?'' John asked him. Dean sighed, setting his water down on the night stand.

'' Yes. Sammy's telling the truth.'' With that another coughing fit came on him, and he was unable to stop himself as he coughed uncontrollably. Sam immediately ran over to rub his back to try and help him get through the fit. As he tried to help his brother, his eyes strayed to the dark bruising around Dean's neck. It was getting better, the bruising turning more purplish then it was black the other day, but it was still bad. Their father had stated that they would not be allowed to return to that school for two reasons. One, they were leaving town, and two, he didn't want his sons to be in anymore danger like that.

'' Is it your throat Dean? Does it feel tight like the other day?'' John asked, remembering painfully how his sons throat had almost closed up on him the night of the attack. Dean had almost died due to that injury, and he had to make sure that it was not what was causing the coughing. If it was then he would need to act fast to stop any swelling from occurring.

'' No... It hurts, I won't lie, but its not my throat.'' Dean finally got his coughing under control, and he took a few deep breaths to be able to steady himself before another fit could break out once more. He fell back into the bed again, his eyes half lidded as he looked over to his father. '' I think it's just a nasty cold.'' Dean admitted. '' Thanks to what that ghost did to me. I'm pretty sure that's what's going on.'' He added.

'' I hope so.'' John said. '' He pushed up off the bed, eyeing his watch for a second. He seemed to make a face, reaching for his jacket as he walked towards the door.

'' Where are you going daddy?'' Sam asked, walking up to his fathers side. He had reached the door, car key's in the same hand that now held onto the door handle.

'' It's late in the evening Sammy. I'm going to run and get something that Dean can hold down. I shouldn't be too long.'' He said. Dean knew he would be awhile, but he didn't say it knowing that Sam was listening to everything they said. John patted the top of Sam's head for a second, ruffling the dark hair on his head as he turned to the door. '' Keep an eye on Dean while I'm gone.'' At those words Dean's eyes went wide, and he watched his fathers back as he disappeared outside the door. When John was gone his eyes went down towards Sam, who was looking up at him with a wide grin.

'' I'm in charge.'' He said with an all to happy voice.

'' Yeah, yeah. Get over it Sammy, it's the only time it will happen.'' Dean said, turning his attention to the TV. He found a program that was showing some old cartoons that he use to like, so he tried to drone out his brother with that. However, Sam was rather hard to drone out.

'' Do you want anything Dean?'' Sam asked him.

'' No.''

'' Another blanket?''

'' No.''

'' Some more water?''

'' No, Sammy! I'm fine for now.'' Dean said, turning to face his brother. Sam looked disappointed by it, but he brushed it off a second later as he approached the bed.

'' I know something you do want.'' Sammy whispered, a smile on the five year olds face.

'' What?'' Dean asked. Before another second could pass, Sam was crawling up onto the bed. He wiggled his way under the covers with him, and he snuggled up at his side. He wrapped his arms around his older brother tightly, and he didn't let him go. '' Sammy, what are you doing?'' Dean asked, a little surprised at the sudden hug.

'' Well, you do this for me when I'm sick. Might as well do the same for you.'' Sam answered, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. When Sam said those words, all the ill feelings in his body seemed to fall away. He wrapped his own arms around his little brothers frame, and he leaned his own head onto Sam's.

'' You're the best brother in the whole word Sammy.'' Dean told him.

'' I know Dean.'' Sam answered with a soft voice.

It would be another hour before John would return, and he would show up to find his boys cuddling with each other, sleeping on the bed. John couldn't resist taking a picture of his boys, and he kept it in his journal like all the others he had taken over the years.


End file.
